


Red-Letter Day

by Lothiriel84



Series: Mr. and Mrs. Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His face turned deadly serious. "You simply have to name it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Letter Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the red challenge on fan flashworks. In my mind I always see Sherlock Holmes as Jeremy Brett portrayed him in the Granada Television series, so that you know. 
> 
> I apologize to all true fans for writing this.

 

Sherlock Holmes was sitting on the armchair, his long fingers tapping nervously against the armrest. Mrs. Hudson was late for his tea, and that was something his landlady never did unless she was in great distress.

Briefly he checked his pocket watch, then sprang to his feet and headed to the kitchen. There he found Mrs. Hudson in the company of a young woman, who was resting her head on her shoulder and crying her heart out.

Holmes cleared his throat to announce his presence. "I'm sorry to interrupt. If there's anything I can do -"

He trailed off as he finally caught a glimpse of the young woman's face. Though he'd only seen her on one previous occasion, he immediately recognized her as Mrs. Hudson's daughter, Jane.

"I do apologize, Miss Hudson. I had no idea you were here."

"Oh, Mr. Holmes. If only there was something you could do for me!"

His face turned deadly serious. "You simply have to name it."

The young woman shook her head in defeat. "No one can help me. I've been naïve and foolish, and now I have to live with the consequences of my actions."

Holmes exchanged a quick glance with Mrs. Hudson; what he saw in her eyes was enough to confirm his suspicions.

"I take it that the gentleman in question refuses to act honorably and marry you?"

"He can't," Miss Hudson confirmed in between sobs. "He's already married, though his wife has been living in a lunatic asylum for the past three years."

"I see," Holmes murmured at last. "I'm sorry."

With one last nod to his landlady, he bowed slightly and retreated to his chambers.

 

* * *

 

"Poor Mrs. Hudson," Watson commented when Holmes was forced to inform him of the latest development. "She doesn't deserve to see her daughter go through any of this."

"I had a word with the gentleman in question. It's despicable that he chose not to mention his marital status, therefore deceiving a young woman about his true intentions."

Watson shook his head, then placed the empty teacup back on its saucer. "Still we can hope that some real gentleman decides to offer his protection to Miss Hudson, saving her the trouble of a scandal."

That was when Holmes abruptly stopped pacing the room, and turned an intent stare on his old friend. "By Jove, Watson, you're right!"

John Watson only shrugged as his companion quickly vacated the room, slamming the door behind him. He was well used to Sherlock Holmes' eccentricities, nothing actually surprised him anymore.

At least that was what he thought, until some ten minutes later Holmes burst into the room and broke to him a most incredible announcement.

 

* * *

 

Jane was unspeakably thankful to the gentleman that had stepped in to save her honor, though he always refused to heed her words of gratitude.

"I owed it to your mother," he replied simply. "She's the most patient of women, has endured me for all these years in spite of the fact I've been a terrible tenant."

Mr. Holmes behaved with the utmost courtesy towards her, though they rarely spent much time together. He was often busy with his cases, and had taken the habit to dine out with his friend Dr. Watson; sometimes she wondered if he ever felt lonely, or if he really enjoyed the solitary life he used to lead.

She knew that his plan was to wait for the child to be born; then he would send her to the cottage he'd rented in a country village nearby, along with her mother who would be more than happy to help with her grandchild.

However, such a solution didn't entirely sit right with her. When Jane had accepted his proposal, she'd promised herself she would be a good wife to him; and even though Sherlock Holmes didn't seem to have the slightest interest in women, she still wasn't convinced he didn't need a companion to share his life with.

He was a good man, no matter what other people might say about him; it had taken her some time, but now she couldn't deny the fact she had grown genuinely fond of him.

That was why one evening she finally summoned the courage to face him, and tapped her fingers against his bedroom door.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked upon seeing her. The frown that creased his brow clearly told that he would expect her to seek her mother's help rather than his own.

Jane shook her head and entered the room, while he hastily put out the pipe he'd been smoking. Nervously she ran her hand across her stomach before closing the distance between them and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Is it true that there has never been a woman in your life?" she blurted out at last.

His eyebrow rose in surprise, then he simply nodded.

"Why?"

He blinked. "Love is nothing but a feeling, and feelings are opium to the human reason."

Something akin to pity stirred in Jane's chest. "That's really sad," she murmured, then impulsively ran her fingertips along his cheek.

Holmes jerked away from her touch. "Madam, please."

However, his reaction merely sought to embolden her. He wasn't completely immune to feminine charm, the very idea sending a thrill down her spine; she felt a sudden rush of affection towards the man that was standing right in front of her, all of his ridiculous idiosyncrasies only making him dearer to her.

That was when she brushed her lips at the corner of his mouth.

Her husband closed his eyes; and while he didn't encourage her, he did nothing whatsoever to stop her.

"Just let yourself go," she whispered against his lips, right before her fingers sneaked to the buttons of his shirt.

 

* * *

 

In the morning Mrs. Hudson readied breakfast, then went to knock at her tenant's door as she always did. She grew worried when she got no answer; Mr. Holmes was usually up early when there was a case on his hands, like he had these days.

Slowly she cracked the door open, making sure she didn't make any noise. The sight that appeared before her eyes took her breath away for a moment, then she hastened to shut the door.


End file.
